


Something ain't right (One Shot)

by Shadowmoon738



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmoon738/pseuds/Shadowmoon738
Summary: Based heavily off the recent Sapnap stream and new bit of Ranboo lore we all got.
Kudos: 46





	Something ain't right (One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd and first time writing for any of these characters bsfhfw it isnt the best but comments and ect are always appreciated. I don't write often or much but short one shots might become a thing who knows.

Waiting was never his best attribute, but here he was anyway. Thankfully it seemed he didn't need to wait too long. Glancing up from the paper in his hands Sapnap let a slightly strained smile fall onto his fetures "Hey." He greeted the tall lankey figure

Truthfully if you didn't know him, even a little, Ranboo could be quite the intimidating figure. Being tall as he is, inhuman as he looked. Yet his mismached eyed held a timid softess to them giving the human a little wave of his hand in return. He was confused, clearly, and Sap couldn't blame him for that. He hadn't really done much other then tell the ender hybrid to meet him at the community house. Pushing himslef off the floor and onto his feet Sapnap brushed off the back of his shirt.

Was he stalling? Why was he stalling? This was a simple little thing. Just had to hand the paper to Ranboo, that was it. It seemed the hyrbid had similar thoughts considering he shifted on his feet. One hand lightly clutching at his own tie. "U-uhm...You ssaid you wanted to meet me?" Ah the hissed 'S's a softer sign that Ranboo's anxiety and fear was starting to kick up.

"Yea- yea uh. It's about Dream-." ah, the look that came onto the other's face had Sap pausing, a light frown found it's way onto his face for a moment. Dark blue eyes studing the tightened expression on the usually friendly fellow. How his shoulders had lifted and the air around the tall figure seemed to turn prickled. Shaking it off for now he forced a smile on his face, hoping to ease the tension. It seemed to work a little, Ranboo's shoulders lowering just a little giving him a opening to continue on. "Anyway, Dream asked me to pass along a message."

Ranboo's head tilted slightly at the smaller man's words, confusion glittering in his red-green gaze. A nervous laugh slightly distorted bubbled from his lips. "Oh, uh. O-okay?" he chuckled out, fut tuffed tails starting to coil around the calf of the hybrid's right leg, the anxious grip on the front of his suit tightened just a fraction more.

Sheesh, alright. Sapnap knew Dream had done some terrable shit, no doubt about it. But that was, mainly at least to his understanding, to Tommy. The hybrid's reaction had him wondering for a moment if his best friend, former-bestie he had to remind himself, did some more things behind the scenes then they all suspected. Clearing his throat Sapnap lifted his hand to readjust his headband, "Uhuh, it was...Uh it's a real simple thing so I don't really see the harm and all. But uh...Here." Holding out the folded bit of paper Sap could practily taste the static that was in the air around Ranboo. Anxiety palpapul.

Slowly detaching one of his hands from his jacket the eder hybrid hesitated before crefully taking the paper, careful that his claws didn't scrape the human's hand. biting his lower lip he flipped the paper open, his gaze zeroing in on the message. A deep sense of forboding floodeed his chest, did he hear music? Why did he hear music, why that music? Unable to tear his eyes away he saw static fill his vision, blacking out the world before the sensation of falling gripped the hybrid's contiouness.

To say Sapnap was worried would be a understatment. Ranboo's gaze having focused sharply on the paper once it had opened, the air crackling for a second before it just..stopped. Swallowing a little the ravenette moved closer, hesitation and caution in every step. "Raboo?..." He asked, concern in his tone, though he froze as cold ditatched eyed turned their gaze from the paper onto him. He could feel his body unable to move, or more like, unwilling. As if pinned by a preditor. But that wasn't right this was just Ranboo...right?

Letting the paper drop the hybrid stared at Sapnap a moment loner, the ever present anxiety seemingly gone from the lanky man. Tails having uncurled from his leg and swaying low, calm. Sharp clawed fingers loose on the hold of his jacket before letting go entirely. The look in Ranboos gaze was sharp, yet detached. As if he had no connection to Sapnap or the place they were in at all. As if he didn't know and didn't really care. It was a mercy when he looked away, gazing at the large open room of the comunitty house before turnning away to head towards one of the open doors that lead towards the Nether Portals.

Sapnap however was still frozen in his place, even as the almost predatory and opressive air that surrounded Ranboo disipated with him leaving. What..Just happened. Giving a full body shudder to try and shake off the feeling Sapnap's eyes flickered down to the paper Dream had given him to pass on. snaptching it up he looked at what had been writted. Confusion clouding his mind before shoving it in his pocket and darting off after the ender hybrid despite his instincts telling him how stupid the action was.

What was so bad about a simple  
little  
: )


End file.
